Proteins for therapeutic use are currently available in suitable forms in adequate quantities largely as a result of the advances in recombinant DNA technologies. The availability of recombinant proteins has engendered advances in protein formulation and chemical modification. One goal of such modification is protein protection. Chemical attachment may effectively block a proteolytic enzyme from physical contact with the protein backbone itself, and thus prevent degradation. Additional advantages include, under certain circumstances, increasing the stability and circulation time of the therapeutic protein and decreasing immunogenicity. A review article describing protein modification and fusion proteins is Francis, Focus on Growth Factors 3: 4–10 (May 1992) (published by Mediscript, Mountview Court, Friern Barnet Lane, London N20, OLD, UK).
Polyethylene glycol (“PEG”) is one such chemical moiety which has been used in the preparation of therapeutic protein products (the verb “pegylate” meaning to attach at least one PEG molecule). For example Adagen, a pegylated formulation of adenosine deaminase is approved for treating severe combined immunodeficiency disease; pegylated superoxide dismutase has been in clinical trials for treating head injury; pegylated alpha interferon has been tested in phase I clinical trials for treating hepatitis; pegylated glucocerebrosidase and pegylated hemoglobin are reported to have been in preclinical testing. The attachment of polyethylene glycol has been shown to protect against proteolysis, Sada, et al., J. Fermentation Bioengineering 71: 137–139 (1991), and methods for attachment of certain polyethylene glycol moieties are available. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,337, Davis et al., “Non-Immunogenic Polypeptides,” issued Dec. 18, 1979; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,531, Royer, “Modifying enzymes with Polyethylene Glycol and Product Produced Thereby,” issued Jan. 11, 1977. For a review, see Abuchowski et al., in Enzymes as Drugs. (J.S. Holcerberg and J. Roberts, eds. pp. 367–383 (1981)).
Other water soluble polymers have been used, such as copolymers of ethylene glycol/propylene glycol, carboxymethylcellulose, dextran, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, poly-1,3-dioxolane, poly-1,3,6-trioxane, ethylene/maleic anhydride copolymer, polyaminoacids (either homopolymers or random copolymers).
For polyethylene glycol, a variety of means have been used to attach the polyethylene glycol molecules to the protein. Generally, polyethylene glycol molecules are connected to the protein via a reactive group found on the protein. Amino groups, such as those on lysine residues or at the N-terminus, are convenient for such attachment. For example, Royer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,531, above) states that reductive alkylation was used for attachment of polyethylene glycol molecules to an enzyme. EP 0 539 167, published Apr. 28, 1993, Wright, “Peg Imidates and Protein Derivates Thereof” states that peptides and organic compounds with free amino group(s) are modified with an immediate derivative of PEG or related water-soluble organic polymers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,584, Shaw, issued Feb. 27, 1990, relates to the modification of the number of lysine residues in proteins for the attachment of polyethylene glycol molecules via reactive amine groups.
One specific therapeutic protein which has been chemically modified is granulocyte colony stimulating factor, “G-CSF.” G-CSF induces the rapid proliferation and release of neutrophilic granulocytes to the blood stream, and thereby provides therapeutic effect in fighting infection.
European patent publication EP 0 401 384, published Dec. 12, 1990, entitled, “Chemically Modified Granulocyte Colony Stimulating Factor,” describes materials and methods for preparing G-CSF to which polyethylene glycol molecules are attached.
Modified G-CSF and analogs thereof are also reported in EP 0 473 268, published Mar. 4, 1992, entitled “Continuous Release Pharmaceutical Compositions Comprising a Polypeptide Covalently Conjugated To A Water Soluble Polymer,” stating the use of various G-CSF and derivatives covalently conjugated to a water soluble particle polymer, such as polyethylene glycol.
A modified polypeptide having human granulocyte colony stimulating factor activity is reported in EP 0 335 423 published Oct. 4, 1989.
Another example is pegylated IL-6, EP 0 442 724, entitled, “Modified hIL-6,” (see co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 07/632,070) which discloses polyethylene glycol molecules added to IL-6.
EP 0 154 316, published Sep. 11, 1985 reports reacting a lymphokine with an aldehyde of polyethylene glycol.
Many methods of attaching a polymer to a protein involve using a moiety to act as a linking group. Such moieties may, however, be antigenic. A tresyl chloride method involving no linking group is available, but this method may be difficult to use to produce therapeutic products as the use of tresyl chloride may produce toxic by-products. See Francis et al., In: Stability of protein pharmaceuticals: in vivo pathways of degradation and strategies for protein stabilization (Eds. Ahern., T. and Manning, M. C.) Plenum, N.Y., 1991) Also, Delgado et al., “Coupling of PEG to Protein By Activation With Tresyl Chloride, Applications In Immunoaffinity Cell Preparation”, In: Fisher et al., eds., Separations Using Aqueous Phase Systems, Applications In Cell Biology and Biotechnology, Plenum Press, N.Y. N.Y.,1989 pp. 211–213.
Chamow et al., Bioconjugate Chem. 5: 133–140 (1994) report the modification of CD4 immunoadhesin with monomethoxlypoly(ethylene glycol) aldehyde via reductive alkylation. The authors report that 50% of the CD4-Ig was MePEG-modified under conditions allowing the control over the extent of pegylation. Id. at page 137. The authors also report that the in vitro binding capability of the modified CD4-Ig (to the protein gp 120) decreased at a rate correlated to the extent of MePEGylation. Ibid. See also, Rose et al., Bioconjugate Chemistry 2: 154–159 (1991) which reports the selective attachment of the linker group carbohydrazide to the C-terminal carboxyl group of a protein substrate (insulin).
None of the methods in the general state of the art, or the art relating to particular proteins, allow for selective attachment of a water soluble polymer to the N-terminus of a protein such as G-CSF, however. Rather, the currently existing methods provide for non-selective attachment at any reactive group, whether located within the protein, such as a lysine side group, or at the N-terminus. This results in a heterogenous population. For example, for pegylated G-CSF molecules, some molecules have a different number of polyethylene glycol moieties than others. As an illustration, protein molecules with five lysine residues reacted in the above methods may result in a heterogenous mixture, some having six polyethylene glycol moieties, some five, some four, some three, some two, some one and some zero. And, among the molecules with several, the polyethylene glycol moieties may not be attached at the same location on different molecules.
This is disadvantageous when developing a therapeutic pegylated protein product. In such development, predictability of biological activity is crucial. For example, it has been shown that in the case of nonselective conjugation of superoxide dismutase with polyethylene glycol, several fractions of the modified enzyme were completely inactive (P.McGoff et al. Chem. Pharm. Bull. 36:3079–3091 (1988)). One cannot have such predictability if the therapeutic protein differs in composition from lot to lot. Some of the polyethylene glycol moieties may not be bound as stably in some locations as others, and this may result in such moieties becoming dissociated with the protein. Of course, if such moieties are randomly attached and therefore become randomly dissociated, the pharmacokinetics of the therapeutic protein cannot be precisely predictable. From a consumer's point of view, the circulation time may vary from lot to lot, and thus dosing may be inaccurate. From a producer's point of view, garnering regulatory approval for sale of the therapeutic protein may have added complexities. Additionally, none of the above methods provide for selective N-terminal chemical modification without a linking moiety (between the protein and the polymer). If a linking moiety is used, there may be disadvantages due to possible antigenicity.
Thus, there exists a need for methods allowing for selectively N-terminally chemically modified proteins and analogs thereof, including G-CSF and consensus interferon (two chemically modified proteins exemplified below). The present invention addresses this need in a number of aspects.